Manny, Sid, and Diego's Adventures Series
Ice Age crossovers going to be made on Vimeo and going to be made on Youtube in the near future. Join Manny, Ellie, Sid, Diego, Shira, Crash, Eddie, their beloved Sid's Grandma Granny, Peaches, Louis, and their whole Forest Adventure Crew as they go out on an adventure outside 20th Centruy Fox with Blue Sky Studio and the Ice Age where they will meet new friends, lots more as they go on journeys outside the city park tree and the disney studio where they will meet old and new friends battle against old and new bitter enemies, bring enemies to justice, and save the world at the same time Sub-Zero Adventure Group members: *Manny, Ellie, Sid, Diego, Shira, Crash, and Eddie, Peaches, Louis, and Granny * (Sid's Grandmother) (founders/leaders) * Kate, Humphrey, Stinky, Claudette, Runt, Marcel, Paddy, Garth, Lilly, Winston, Eve, Tony, Princess, Brent, Agnes (the porcupine), and Fleet (future member) * RJ (the raccoon) (future member) * Verne (future member) * Hammy (future member) * Stella (future member) *Jeremy (future member) *Marlene (future member) *Horton (future member) * Morton (future member) *Po (future member) *Shifu (future member) *The Furious Five (Tigress, Monkey, Mantis, Crane, and Viper) (future members) *Boog (future member) *Elliot (future member) *Samson, Ryan, Benny, Bridget, Nigel, and Larry (future members) *Charlie Barkin (future member) *Itchy Itchiford (future member) *Rafael (future member) *Wolf and Twitchy (future members) *Kirk Kirkendall (future member) List of Manny, Sid, and Diego's Adventures: * Sleeping Beauty * Peter Pan * 101 Dalmations * The Sword in The Stone * The Jungle Book * The Rescuers * Many Adventures of Winnie The Pooh * The Black Cauldron * The Chipmunks Adventure * Oliver and Company * The Land Before Time * The Little Mermaid * All Dogs go To Heaven * The Rescuers Down Under * Aladdin * The Pagemaster * The Land Before Time 2: The Great Valley Adventure * A Goofy Movie * Balto * The Land Before Time 3: The Time of The Great Giving * All Dogs go To Heaven 2 * 101 Dalmations 1996 * James And the Giant Peach * Boo to You Too * The Land Before Time 4: Journey Through The Mists * Pooh's Grand Adventure: Search for Christopher Robin * The Land Before Time 5: The Mysterious Island * Secret of N.I.M.H 2: Timmy to The Rescue * The Rugrats Movie * Small Soldiers * The Land Before Time 6: The Secret of Saurus Rock * Scooby Doo And The Witch Ghost * Alvin and The Chipmunks Meet The Frankenstein * Star Wars Episode I The Phantom Menace * Scooby Doo And The Zombie Island * The Tigger Movie * 102 Dalmations * The Little Mermaid II: Return to The Sea * The Emperor's New Groove * Rugrats In Paris The Movie * Chicken Run * Alvin And The Chipmunks Meet The Wolfman * Arthur's Perfect Christmas * The Land Before Time 7: The Stone of Cold Fire * Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius * Scooby Doo And The Cyber Chase * Rugrats All Grown Up * Spy Kids * Harry Potter: and The Sorcerer's Stone * The Land Before Time 8: The Big Freeze * Balto 2: Wolf Quest * Scooby Doo; 2002 * The Wild Thornberrys Movie * Peter Pan in Return to Neverland * Arthur- It's Only Rock 'n' Roll. Backstreet Boys * Star Wars Episode II Attack of The Clones * Spy Kids 2: The Island of Lost Dreams * Harry Potter: and The Chamber of Secrets * The Land Before Time 9: Journey to The Big Water * 101 Dalmations 2: Patch's London Adventure * The Cat in The Hat; 2003 * Brother Bear * Rugrats Go Wild * Freaky Friday * Daddy Day Care * The Jungle Book 2 * Piglet's Big Movie * House of Mouse: House of Villians * Lizzie Mcquire The Movie * Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over * The Land Before Time 10: The Great Longneck Migration * Home on The Range * The Incredibles * Star Wars Episode IV A New Hope * Star Wars Episode V The Empire Strikes Back * Star Wars Episode VI Return of The Jedi * Garfield; 2004 * Harry Potter: Prisoner of Azkaban * Balto 3: Wings of Change * Are We There Yet? * Cheaper by The Dozen 2 * Chicken Little * Pooh's Heffalump Movie * Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie * Madagascar * Are We Done Yet? * Star Wars Episode II Revenge of The Sith * Harry Potter: The Goblit of Fire * The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch, And The Wardrobe * The Land Before Time 11: Invasion of The Tinysauruses * Garfield 2 * Over The Hedge * Hammy's Boomerang Adventure * Flushed Away * Open Season * Brother Bear 2 * Everyone's Hero * Barnyard * The Land Before Time 12: The Great Day of The Flyers * Boog and Elliot's Midnight Bun Run * Meet The Robinsons * Harry Potter: and The Order of The Phoenix * Daddy Day Camp * Back at Barnyard No Ones Looking * Alvin and The Chipmunks: 2007 * The Land Before Time 13: The Wisdom of Friends * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa * Horton Hears a Who; 2008 * Kung Fu Panda * Secrets of The Furious Five * The Spiderwick Chronicles * Open Season 2 * Star Wars The Clone Wars * The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian * The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning * Coraline * Up * Harry Potter: and the Half-Blood Prince * Alvin and The Chipmunks: The Squeakuels * Merry Madagascar * How to Train Your Dragon * Diary of A Wimpy Kid * Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief * Despicable Me * Open Season 3 * The Legend of The Boneknapper Dragon * Despicable Me "Home Makeover" * Alpha and Omega * Tangled * Harry Potter: and The Deathly Hallows Part 1 * The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of The Dawn Treader * Kung Fu Panda: Holiday Special * Gnomeo & Juliet * Rango * The Little Engine That Could; 2011 * Diary of A Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules * Hoodwinked! * Hop * Kung Fu Panda 2 * Spy Kids 4: All the Time in the World (In 4D) * Winnie The Pooh; 2011 * Harry Potter: and The Deathly Hallows Part 2 * Arthur Christmas * Dragons: Gift of The Night Fury * Book of Dragons * Alvin and The Chipmunks: Chipwrecked * Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas * Tangled: Ever After * Madagascar 3: Europes Most Wanted * The Lorax; 2012 * Diary of A Wimpy Kid: Dog Days * Ice Age: Continental Drift * Paranorman * The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey * Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters * Despicable Me 2 * Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure * Justin and The Knights of Valour * Frozen * Despicable Me 2: Puppy * Despicable Me 2: Training Wheels * The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug * Alpha and Omega 3: The Great Wolf Games * How to Train Your Dragon 2 * Alpha and Omega 4: The Legend of The Saw Tooth Cave * The Hobbit: The Battle of The Five Armies TV Series * New Many Adventures of Winnie The Pooh Series * Rugrats Series * Arthur Series 1996 * The Wild Thornberrys Series * 101 Dalmations Series * Rugrats 2 Series * House of Mouse Series * Courage the Cowardly Dog * Lizzie Mcquire Series * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius Series * All Grown Up Series * That's So Raven * Suite Life of Zack and Cody Series * Hannah Montana Series * Wizards of Waverly Place Series * My Friends Tigger and Pooh Series * Back at Barnyard No Ones Looking/Back at Barnyard Series * Suite Life on Deck Series * Star Wars The Clone Wars Series * Shake It Up Sriese * Good Luck Charlie Series * Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness * Dragons: Riders of Berk Series * Dragons: Defenders of Berk Series Category:LionKingFanFilms Category:Pooh Adventures